


I know angels are real now that I've found you

by nyasty_boy



Series: angst prompt fills [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Thief Gavin, thief geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasty_boy/pseuds/nyasty_boy
Summary: 'Cause I never believed there was a heaven 'til I found youAnd I never prayed like the church always told me toBut now you can count on me to get on my knees for you700 club - nicole dollanganger





	I know angels are real now that I've found you

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a passionate crotch boner thing for my weird brain but then became a heart boner so its soft now uwu

Geoff has always found an odd home in motel bathrooms.

They're messy, they smell strange sometimes, and each weird stain or cracked tile has its own story. He feels like he can relate.

The story he’s making in this bathroom, with its yellowing tiles and cracked mirror and the hole behind the sink, is messy and soft and unforgettable.

Gavin is sprawled sideways in the bath, long legs dangling over the edge and toes barely hovering above the gross looking rubber bath mat. The tops of his socks are stained with blood, which is still dripping from the various cuts and scratches along his legs, and he’s distracted himself with bandaging his arms and cleaning his chest off.

Geoff watches quietly from the corner of his eyes, sticking down bandaids on his hands and the backs of his arms. Their job, breaking into a well guarded safe house of another gang and stealing information, had nearly gone belly up when their planned escape - vaulting over a wall and running off into the sunset - had ended up being covered in barbed wire, something their employer had failed to mention.

With the sensitive timeframe of their job, they had to go through it anyway.

A sharp hiss from Gavin snaps Geoff from his thoughts; he looks over, raising his brows and frowning softly, “you good?”

“No,” Gavin huffs, rolling his shoulders gently, “I'm fuckin’ sore all over, and i think i need stitches.”

Geoff stands up slowly and walks over, raising his brows. He peeks down at Gavin - only in his boxers, how indecent - and frowns when he spots the deep gash on the soft flesh of his inner thigh, “yeah, get up.”

Gavin swings his legs into the tub and pushes himself to his feet. Geoff carefully grabs his bandaged forearm and leads him to sit on the toilet lid, kneeling in front of him and pushing his legs open by his knees.

“Jesus, Geoffers,” Gavin laughs shakily, raising his brows and blushing a pretty crimson that spreads down his neck and chest, “buy a guy dinner first, yeah?”

Geoff just rolls his eyes, sighing out and digging through his small first aid kit. He takes out a needle and some thread, and takes one of the tiny alcohol bottles from the pile they brought in when they first scavenged the mini-fridge. He takes a lighter from his pocket and rolls the steel slowly, focusing on the soothing movement as he studies the injury.

He’s distracted for a moment, watching the blood trickle and drip onto the tiles with a small sound, and seemingly separates from his body. The lights become a little duller. More blood drips.

Geoff jolts a little when Gavin’s hand slides into his hair, nails scratching pleasantly against his scalp and pulling him back slightly. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch, “Geoff,” Gavin murmurs softly, sliding his hand to the back of Geoff’s head. He nods slowly, opening the small alcohol bottle and draining half the bottle before lighting his lighter and heating up the needle. he soaks some torn up cloth - not necessarily clean, but they're both risk takers - with the rest of the alcohol and wipes at the cut gently, hushing Gavin gently when he jolts and whines, “ow, shit.”

“This is the easy part. Want a bottle for the fun part?” Gavin nods vigorously so Geoff passes him one, cracking the seal open for him. He returns to the task at hand while Gavin drinks, wiping the wound clean and holding the cloth down until the blood slows to just the occasional bead. He threads the needle, burns the end one more time, and presses his knee against the foot on the same leg to prevent Gavin from lashing out. 

He stays steady, not stalling or pausing or in any way delaying the end of it. Geoff stitches in neat little rows, far too used to stitching himself up as a youth, and ties the last one only after a few minutes. He takes a large gauze pad and holds it down, taping it to his thigh and smoothing it out. Geoff’s fingers drift past the gauze, tracing a meandering path on the soft flesh, along the grain of hair.

Gavin’s inner thighs are warm, practically radiating heat, and it’s muddling Geoff’s mind a little bit. He presses his nose against Gavin’s other thigh, where it’s soft and warm and just before it transitions to hip bone and muscle. Another hand joins the first in Geoff’s hair, and when he looks up he’s met with such a gentle smile that he can feel his own heart beat a staccato rhythm in his chest.

Gavin’s eyes shine nicely under the moulding bathroom light, the blue-green shimmering like the most beautiful ocean that Geoff has ever wanted to drown himself in. there’s a quiet pause before Geoff lets himself be guided up by Gavin’s hands on his face, fingertips pressing either side of his jaw, into a slow kiss.

It’s not their first kiss by any means (no, that was a passionate, fearful affair, performed out of the blue when a bullet glanced the side of Geoff’s neck. Geoff was quick to tattoo over the scar, but when they share a bed Gavin’s cold fingers are always drawn to the soft, silvery skin there), but it might as well be due to the way it steals Geoff’s breath away. His hands hover hesitantly over Gavin’s shoulders, sides, hips, thighs, before settling on his face with the sort of care and attention reserved for Gavin and  _ only _ Gavin. He rests his knee on the toilet between Gavin’s thighs to give himself some support, but he doesn't dare touch him, an odd sort of reverence filling his body as Gavin’s body warms him up more.

Gavin pushes him away gently, his hands sliding down his clothed chest and anchoring against his hips. He pushes until Geoff’s back hits the sink, before tugging at the off white, blood stained t-shirt, “take this off,” he says. Geoff does so without hesitating. He passes over the medkit when prompted, and wets a towel of his own volition to wipe away the dried and drying blood that’s spread across the flat planes of his stomach and chest. There’s a particularly deep tear along his hip that cuts into his trousers and belt, but when Gavin holds up the needle he shakes his head.

Geoff flinches at the first touch of the alcohol soaked cloth, pulling his mouth into a rough grimace and tilting his head back. He stills at the first press of Gavin’s mouth to his stomach, along a strip of soft scar tissue that spans the bottom of his naval down under his waistband, and shudders. There’s nothing erotic to the motion, no needy pulse that threatens to overtake his body, just the soft joining of Gavin’s lips to sensitive skin. He continues with each swab, pressing the gauze on and taping it down soon after. A small amount of blood spreads through the fibres, but they pay no mind to it.

He threads his hands into Gavin’s hair gently, not guiding or moving him, just holding on gently. The feathery strands tickle the back of his hands and the kisses that are pressed to the band aids that decorate his chest make him smile soft and tired. Geoff rubs this hands over the tender bruises on the backs of Gavin’s shoulders, and smears a small amount of blood, tilting his head. 

“You want me to take care of those..?” Geoff murmurs, hand ghosting down the length of Gavin’s spine slightly. The boy shakes his head, so Geoff just nods and guides him to his feet, tilting his head side to side to crack his neck before walking out to the main room with him. The carpet is rough and itchy against the bottoms of his feet, so he doesn't linger while he climbs onto the bed carefully with Gavin. He lays on his front, while Geoff lays on his back next to him, staring up at the ceiling silently. 

Gavin’s hand drifts towards his where it rests between them on top of the sheets, and he links their pinkies together gently by the last joint. Geoff is thankful for the grounding contact.

-

Geoff doesn't sleep in a solid block. He sleeps like he blinks, briefly and easily in separated moments. 

The first moment, Gavin is still in the same position and their pinkies are still linked, albeit a little tighter now.

The second moment, Gavin’s head is now on his chest and their legs are tangled together under the covers.

The third moment, Gavin is sat up on the bed, leaning on one hand and looking down at Geoff with such a soft expression that Geoff has to close his eyes quickly, lest he get lost in his face and do something he regrets.

The fourth moment, they're tangled together even tighter, and the rising sun that shines through the old drapes and broken blinds shines over the exposed skin of Gavin’s back so nicely that he can't help but trace over the lines, watching dust motes dance and goosebumps crop up in the trails of his fingers.

He wakes up fully and finds Gavin watching tv with the sound off and subtitles on, one of the small bottles of liquor between the index finger and thumb of his right hand. Geoff sits up slow and takes a sip from it, pressing his nose to Gavin’s cheekbone after.

“What’s the plan for today?” Gavin’s voice is still rough and soft with sleep, Geoff smiles fondly.

“The drop off is at seven tonight, so we can just stay here until then.” Geoff doesn't expect the nod he gets as an answer, but he's glad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this universe at some point. no promises  
> also feel like i write better when sleepy/inebriated lmao


End file.
